Kiba's Quest
by RisemRanger21
Summary: My first Wolf's Rain fanfic! It's based on the first episode, and is in Kiba's POV. Hope you enjoy, and please review XD
1. Stray

Stray

_They say there's no such  
><em>_place…  
><em>_as Paradise.  
><em>_Even if you search to the ends  
><em>_of the earth…  
><em>…_there's nothing there.  
><em>_No matter how far you walk,  
><em>_it's always the same road;  
><em>_it just goes on, and on…but  
><em>_in spite of that,  
><em>_why am I so driven to find it..?  
><em>_A voice calls to me…  
><em>_It says…  
><em>"_Search…for Paradise…"_

* * *

><p>…Voices. Whispered murmurs and confused exclamations; who is it that stirs me from my waking dreams..?<p>

I remember finding an opening at the base of a tree that sit on the portcullis of a decaying building, just big enough for me to collapse in; there I had fallen into a comatose state…fully asleep, but still able to hear those around me. From far away I hear a growling voice break through the others; one that peaks my interest and sets my senses on overdrive.

"What is it?"

This voice…it sounds human, but yet…

"It's a dog, but I don't think it's gonna make it."

It takes all I have to stay completely still, to keep the humans unaware that I am fully conscious and able to hear every word they speak. The remark sets my blood boiling and I suppress the urge to snarl; how dare they mistake me for a dog! The descendants of our race…they shame what we are by allying themselves with the humans.

For the humans are the ones who nearly ended our existence.

Now at high alert, my ears easily catch the audible gasp from the one who voiced his curiosity before. He knows something is amiss, and I have a feeling he knows what I am. Suddenly the humans begin talking in earnest amongst themselves, speaking aloud their thoughts and voicing their opinions.

"Maybe it's worth something."

"…Maybe we can eat it!"

"I've never seen a dog this big, this sucker's huge!"

Hearing their gravely voices, like chalk squealing against a blackboard, only adds to my contempt for them. Their eyes are so dulled over by greed and selfishness, that they can no longer see anything clearly. To have to rest this close to them…it makes my fur stand on end. Suddenly…

"…That is NOT a dog."

As the humans turn to look at their leader, my ears twitch. Ah, so he DOES know. Which means…

"Pull it out."

If he knows what I am, then he must be..!

"Uhh…o-okay…"

My eyes flash open as I feel the human to my right reach out to grab me. Jumping up from where I lay I twist around with a menacing snarl; in one swift move I leave my paws, locking onto his neck with dead aim and finishing him quickly. The one at my left panics, squealing as I land back on the ground; with his attention scattered by fear he fires his weapon, missing as I dodge the headshot easily. Leaping into the air again I attack, this time locking onto his jugular and bringing him down with me. The others around us back away, fear coming off them in waves. This gives me a grim satisfaction; they should be afraid…for they have no idea what they are dealing with. As I look up from my second kill, my golden eyes meet those of a human child. Round eyes stay glued to mine; even when I snarl dangerously, he stays fixed where he is…like a deer stuck in headlights.  
>Then suddenly a fist connects to the side of his face, sending him flying. Tensing, I look at the one who stares blatantly back at me…his eyes almost as confident as my own.<p>

It pisses me off.

"How interesting…"

He talks with an air of equality to me, which makes me snarl back in response. How dare he speak like this in front of me…his disgrace makes my blood boil! How could he dishonor who he is, by taking this form? Just thinking about it makes my anger burn even hotter than before.  
>Watching me closely he holds out a jagged knife, backing away swiftly while all the while holding a defensive position; then suddenly he turns to the side, taking off down a path to our right. Immediately I follow suit, ignoring the humans who stand frozen around us. Why waste my time on them? They're not even worth eating, so why waste my strength on killing them?<p>

I continue to pursue him…though I can tell he's not interested in trying to lose me. As we reach the very top of the building, he turns to face me once more, and a stare down ensues. There he speaks again…the wolf in sheep's clothing.

"…That was quite a stunt."

"I was protecting myself; that's all!"

He watches me for another second, and then continues on.

"Don't be so quick to kill."

His remark makes my lip curl, and my snarls increase. Who is he to lecture me?

"What's wrong with killing?"

"I don't know what mountain you came down from, but you're in the city now. There are rules."

"Rules? Is running around this city with a pack of _idiots_ one of the rules?"

His eyes widen slightly, then narrow once more as he lifts his head. Seeming to brush away my remark he lifts his nose to me, closing his eyes as he takes on an air of indifference.

"I'm only using' 'em."

My voice drips with malice and anger as I answer him, my snarls increasing in their volume. He dares act like this; what kind of a wolf is he? Even if he's only using them, his actions cannot hide what he truly is!

The lowest of the low.

"Your rules stink like this city! What's the point of living if it means throwing away your PRIDE?"

Finally my words rouse him. His voice takes on an inhuman growl as he shifts his weight towards me.

"…You've got a big mouth for someone half dead!"

Snarling back at his unspoken challenge, we begin; lunging at each other I snap at his side while he does the same, both making contact as blood splatters across the stone beneath us. Our snarls grow in volume as our battle continues, echoing around us as we claw and snap at one another, trying to find an opening to deal a solid blow. We circle one another continuously, our eyes never leaving the other. Suddenly he lunges in to snap at my neck; avoiding it I lunge back, catching him off guard as I do the same. Butting into the side of his head I take him down…when suddenly my jaws taste metal instead of fur.  
>Having clothed himself again in the disguise of a human, he had caught my teeth with his knife, staving off my attack. I push against him as he restrains me, snarling and growling in his face as I try to grab a hold of him with my paws.<p>

Why?

Why did he change back? What wolf would rather fight as a human than what he was created to be? Where is his pride?

As my mind wanders he takes the opportunity. Lifting his leg he kicks hard into the wound on my back leg, making me release his knife from my jaws as I flinch from the sudden lancing pain. With a grunt of his own he raises his head up, dealing a solid blow under my jaw and making me fall backwards. Shaking it off I start to stalk back up to him…when a cry from my left makes me turn my head; the boy from before runs towards me, swinging a mallet in front of him as he cries out angrily in the other's defense. I jump backwards and still the boy advances, swinging the weapon wildly to and fro. Retreating several paces I trot to a standstill, lifting my injured leg as I stare back at the boy and the one he so desperately protected.

He stares back, the malice I feel towards him reflected right back at me.

Now that our fight has been interrupted, my anger cools…and only contempt and a certain disappointment are left in its wake. Staring back at the one I fought, my eyes show disdain…for he knows how low he has sunk, and yet still he fights against me. Still he will fight with the humans he claims he's only "using."

Disgraceful.

Finally I turn, flattening my ears against my head as I race down the other side of the building; though I am already a great distance from them, I hear the young child speak.

"Are you okay…Tsume?"

My ears twitch as I jump from this building to the next, running across it and then leaping down to the ground, landing in a darkened alleyway. Turning my head I look back towards the building, my eyes narrowing.

Tsume…

I snort through my nose as I pad out of the alleyway and begin my journey again, limping past humans who seem only to glimpse at me and then away; too busy with their own lives to take interest in something else. What am I to them?

Nothing but a legend.

Again…my mind wanders back to the blue wolf; the one with a cross on his chest.

Tsume…

Hmph. Even just thinking his name…pisses me off.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>My name is…Kiba."<em>**

* * *

><p><em>If good feedback is given, there might be more chapters for this story in the future...who knows? :)<em>


	2. Gunshot

Gunshot

"_**The Flower Maiden and the wolves are being drawn to one another…like an ancient scholar's fairytale..."**_

* * *

><p>My head rises from the drainage of water I drink from, my senses telling me of something that my ears cannot hear. Disturbed by this feeling I turn away, my body leading me in a direction where silence is detected. My wound having became irritated and painful, my limp is now unavoidable as I traverse through empty side streets and dark alleyways. A growl slips through my jaws as I think of the wolf that fated me to such a horrid slash.<p>

Damn that Tsume.

If not for him and the humans he ran with, my wound would have been healed by now. All I needed was rest…and the light of the moon.

Turning onto another deserted street I limp down it, my senses becoming dulled and faded. Shaking my head I snarl stubbornly, my eyes narrowing as I try to keep them from glazing over. I must not forget why I came to this city; disgusting and pathetic though it may be, there is a secret that lies within its walls. I must not falter in my search; the secret is here, I know it with all my being…

For that secret calls to me.

Without realizing it, I find myself surrounded by humans. Huddled against makeshift fires and sitting on top of old boxes they watch silently as I limp past…and though their thoughts wander towards the large dog that pads past them, they make no move to stop me or to get closer.

For who would want to interfere with what could be conceived as a legend?

My ears twitch as I walk past an elderly human female, the squeal of a newborn child piercing my ears. Though it's uncomforting, I make no move to silence it and instead continue on. I hear the woman back away as she realizes what the child reaches for in its happy exclamations, and I can't help but chuckle deep within my chest; the woman is wise to fear what she does not understand…but though she fears, she also does not comprehend. Even if I am a legend to the people here, I would never harm a child…be it a human pup or a wolf cub.

I am a warrior, and I am ruthless in what I strive to gain…but I am not heartless.

Suddenly from behind the sound of a cocked gun reaches my ears and I turn my head with a surprised growl. Poised in front of me with his gun trained directly at me stands a man, his body revealing him as one in his elder years. At his side stands a dog, watching me with eyes just as cold as his. Leaning back on her haunches she launches herself at me, barking at me as both a warning and a challenge.

Who am I to refuse?

I am a wolf, and so because of that I hold with me my pride; I do not back down from challenges…and so I will not back down from this one.

Turning to face her I lower my head, snarling dangerously back at her as she approaches me head on. As I get ready to strike out at her she suddenly jumps into the air, snarling viciously with her claws outstretched. My mind clouded from the feeling of bloodlust that comes with fighting, I stare straight past her at the man with his gun trained on me; a defiant snarl on my face, I realize my mistake as I hear the gun fire.

A white-hot pain sears through my right shoulder, the force knocking me off my feet…and as if in slow motion, I feel my body become limp under me as I turn sideways and fall onto my side. Panting shallowly, my senses begin to fade from my mind as I feel blood pool beneath me. My eyes flickering, I can faintly hear the sounds of sirens in the distance, and so with a silent sigh I finally allow myself to slip into unconsciousness.

If only for a while…just…let me sleep…**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can post it; my second semester of college just started back up and so trying to compose a fanfic, edit it, and then post it will take longer than it usually does for me...but I'll try my hardest not to keep you waiting.**


	3. Pride

Pride

From the darkness of my unconsciousness my mind begins to awaken, stirring my senses to activate and my body to move. Immediately I can tell that I have been moved from the outside world, my body cold from the stone floor it lays on; whoever that man was that took me down, it seems he no longer has me within his grasp…but though I am no longer in danger of him, it appears that I have another situation that I must think through if I wish to escape. Sensing the pain in my shoulder I lie still, not wanting to aggravate the wound any further; yet as I try to sense for any other wounds that might hinder me in what I plan to do, I feel another presence within the room that holds me.

This feeling…it can't be…

Though my eyes are still closed, my curiosity overpowers my suspicion; twitching slightly they then open, revealing in front of me another of my kind. He stands a few feet away, his golden eyes staring unblinkingly into mine. Though confirming what the presence was, I hide my surprise from him, staring back with indifference and contempt etched deep into my eyes. Like the wolf Tsume, this one also as a definitive feature about him; a dark brown collar, strapped securely around his neck. Something about that collar makes my eyes narrow even further, and a growl escapes my jaws, earning me a surprised look from the wolf.

That collar…something about it makes me uneasy. It feels…evil.

Watching him he sighs, leaning forward as if about to speak. Suddenly from the door voices can be heard coming this way; he freezes, then closes his eyes…and suddenly a human boy stands in front of my cage. My eyes narrow as anger replaces the indifference, and I have to struggle to keep my body lax as the voices continue to grow nearer.

He's just like Tsume…a wolf in sheep's clothing; I should have known.

Closing my eyes, I sense as the voices –a man and a woman- walk through the door and into the room. The man's voice turns abruptly to a commanding tone, directing his attention to the boy who stands next to the captured prize…me.

"Hey! What're you doing? What department are you with?"

The wolf turns, his voice taking on an apologetic note as he smoothly explains his 'predicament' to the humans.

"Oh, uhh…sorry! I-I was looking for cleaning supplies; I guess I must'a got lost…"

"…The cleaning crew, huh? Just go out that door; supplies are on the right."

"O-Oh, are they? Thanks!"

As he finishes speaking he moves to the door the human pointed out to him, turning his head to give me one last glance before scurrying off…like a dog with its tail between its legs.

A wolf bowing so easily towards humans…it sickens me.

Keeping perfectly still, I hear the woman's footsteps as she walks confidently up to me, the man following close behind her; though his scent smells of his uncomfort and a slight fear, hers is only curiosity. She is intrigued by the animal that lies before her, and though she doesn't know for sure…in a small sense, she hopes that it might truly be the legend that had supposedly become extinct.

"So, do you think it's really a wolf?"

The man's voice rings out in the silence, directed towards the woman as she bends to get a closer look at me.

"I don't know…I've never seen a real one before; but if it is a wolf, it may be what's causing the sudden reaction in Cheza."

…Cheza?

I've never heard that name before, and yet…it seems so familiar to me. Like…like a part of myself that I once thought was lost, but is now found. I strain my ears towards her voice, urging her silently to say continue on with her musings…

"Oh please, not Cheza again."

The man's tone takes on an irritable edge, and with disappointment flowing through me I sense as the woman turns to him, distracted from her train of thought.

"What's that mean?"

"…It's because of her you and I broke up."

…You have GOT to be kidding me. I sigh inwardly as the two begin to squabble.

This is why I've never chosen a mate.

"Stop acting like an idiot, Hub, and bring this up to the lab!"

"I'll have someone do it later; dogs and I don't get along all that well. I'm kind of allergic to them…"

"Hmmm…this is the reason you and I would never work."

I hold back a snort…this lady has peaked my interest. Even if she is just a human…

"I don't know; maybe it is just a matter of time."

Turning away they both walk out of the room and continue back the way they had come, beginning to talk amongst themselves in hushed tones. Keeping my eyes closed I relax, trying to calm my mind as I focus on regaining the energy I've lost in the last couple of days. As my mind begins to grow hazy once more, I again sense the presence of the wolf that appeared to me earlier. Walking back to where he stood before he bends, squatting down to get closer to my level. Watching me for a second, he begins to speak.

"Man, you really screwed up!"

My ears twitch in response to his words; I screwed up?

"I mean, I've seen one of us get caught before…but never this badly!"

How dare he talk of my mistakes when he hides the form he belongs in? He walks among humans like he is one…what kind of wolf is he to lecture me on the things I've done wrong? I have done nothing to be ashamed of; I have stuck proudly to my instincts as a wolf…and I will not change what I am because of the words he speaks. I open my eyes to glare up at him, my voice answering his.

"…I can get out of here whenever I feel like it."

"Uh-huh. So then why are you in there?"

"I just…needed a place to rest for a while. That's all."

He laughs softly, tilting his head to the side as he continues to watch me.

"I'm Hige. It's nice to meet'cha."

Hige…

"…So why are you in here, anyway?"

"No reason; it smelled like something interesting was gonna happen and I just…followed my nose, ya' know? Besides, I got nowhere else to go."

His care-free attitude annoys me, and so without realizing it I ask the question that is at the forefront of my mind.

"That's not your true form. Why do you hide yourself?"

"So I don't end up where you are! These people are terrified of us so, you know, if we look like them they pretty much leave us alone."

My eyes narrow in anger and growls roll from my chest. How this that an excuse? They should fear us! Humans were the ones who almost extinguished our proud race; the wolves that still live today should walk with their tails raised and fangs bared…and dare any human to try and take what is theirs. Our lives are ours to live, no matter what anyone else should say!

"You're living a lie…just so you can die a miserable death in this city?"

"…Gotta do what you can to survive, right? Keep looking like that, and you'll be back here in no time! It draws too much attention…"

I cut him off, my snarls rebounding of the bars of my cage as I raise myself up to level my eyes with his. My anger is justified, and he shall feel the depth of what my anger shall bring forth to anyone who should try and defy their inner pride.

"Have you given up your pride as a wolf?"

"Hmm?"

His eyes widen and he leans back in surprise at my outburst and accusation…but almost immediately his eyes soften as he looks at me, his gaze seeming to pierce right through my body.

"…You're a strange one all right; but…having pride doesn't count for much if you're dead, ya' know?"

His comment makes me freeze, my eyes widening at its simplicity and truth.  
>All that I have fought for, all that I have striven to protect and maintain in my life, and the journey that I am now traveling on…none of it shall matter if my paws suddenly stop and my heart beats no more. My body suddenly starting to act on its own, I take my jaws to the bars of my cage, snarling savagely as I try with all my strength to pull them apart. Watching from where he now stands, Hige waits patiently. Looking up at him, he gives me the slightest of nods.<p>

Closing my eyes, I feel my body change beneath me as I concentrate…and when I open them next to grasp hold of the bars in front of me, hands grab hold instead of fangs; and instead of fangs snapping them in two, hands pry them apart, leaving a big enough space for my body to squeeze through. Squatting on the ground I let out a sigh, then slowly raise myself up to look over at Hige; a sly smile playing on his lips he turns to the side, beckoning towards the door as he starts towards it. Hesitating, I look back at the cage…then closing my eyes I turn back towards him, moving to his side as he walks out of the door and down the hallway.

Passing humans, we move fluidly among them…earning only respectful nods as a passing thought.

…Two wolves in sheep's clothing.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The last time we met you said something about how your pride wouldn't allow you to pass as a human. Well, you look pretty human now…where'd your pride go?"<strong>_

"_**Nowhere. Nothing has changed."**_


End file.
